It is expected that in a reception device for digital television broadcast represented by a digital television receiver, a service will be widespread whereby to acquire and execute an application program to be executed in association with broadcast content such as a program and CM from an application server connected to the Internet. For this reason, a technology for attaining such a hybrid service as a fusion of broadcast and communication has been discussed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
In addition, some reception devices like this have a VOD (video on demand) function to allow distribution content to be acquired from a distribution server at any time via the Internet and reproduced.